ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:ImtheSteve/The Typical Forum RP Rules
(Note: Credit to the RWBY Fanon for these rules.) RP rules: Grammar and Spelling: Please use the best grammar, punctuation, and spelling that you are capable of, including capitalization where appropriate. Style: All roleplaying posts are to be written in prose using the past tense. Using *asterisks*, italics, or some other device to indicate actions are not permitted. For example of good use, (Volt walked into the house, looking around for anything interesting. Pretty soon a shiny fork caught his eye. "Oh yes, mr. Fork. What fun we shall have..." ) (Chat based RPs can ignore this and be in the present tense.) Godmodding: Please portray your character's abilities appropriately for their abilities and experience. This includes randomly adding skills never mentioned prior. Godmodding is especially poor behavior in a PvP scenario. Bunnying: Please do not control another player's character without their permission. If you have permission, indicate this in the post that you control them in. RPing Courtesy: '''Do not excessively criticize other player's performances unless they've broken any other rules listed here. Do not excessively rush other players to make posts. Ask once when they will post if needed, then leave it be. Additionally, be nice to other RPers, and include new members often. In general, try to make this a nice community. '''Content: Disturbingly graphic content is allowed to a degree. Given that this is Fallout, some gore is allowed. Any material that is sexually suggestive or overly violent should be labeled with a warning at the beginning of the RP. Force Shipping - Trying to force someone else’s character in a relationship with your characters. This is a huge no, not without proper dicussion and planning, and characters development time. Player vs. Player: Players are not allowed to kill another player's character without consent, regardless of the character or player's activity. Any direct combat between player characters should be handled delicately. Players are expected to maintain open and respectful communication throughout and agree on all battle outcomes. Typically, players only assign damage to their own characters. This means a post should end mid attack, so the other character may react to it as they would. RP Leaders: The RP Leader, unless otherwise specified, is the person who first posted the RP. This person is the one deciding the events of the RP, the NPC's actions, and the inclusion of any NPCs. If any participants in the RP wish for something to happen, talk with the RP leader. Hopefully, they'll be receptive of your ideas. Harassing someone about replying to your thread: A gentle reminder every now and again is fine (and usually welcome), but constant bombardment of their wall complaining you aren’t getting as much attention as other thread partners is rude. Turn Skips: '''It is in very bad nature to skip someone's turn after a few hours or even a day or three. After five days, if the person has not explained their lack of posting, it is fair to skip their turn. If someone will be absent for a length of time, and asks that the other players not skip them, it is best to abide by their wishes. '''Interrupting someone else’s thread without prior discussion/permission: If you have an issue with the owner, talk to them in a private message about it. Expecting people to drop everything to answer your thread: RL and health comes before any threads. If any clarification is needed let me know. Category:Blog posts